1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass composition that functions as a light emitter, a light amplification medium, etc. and a method of amplifying signal light using the glass composition.
2. Related Background Art
Glass compositions including a rare earth element such as neodymium, erbium, praseodymium, etc. have been studied as glass that emits fluorescence in the infrared wavelength region. In addition, a glass composition including bismuth as a fluorescent element has been proposed recently.
JP2002-252397A discloses an optical fiber formed of Bi2O3-Al2O3-SiO2 glass including bismuth as a fluorescent element. The use of this optical fiber allows signal light to be amplified in a broader wavelength region as compared to a conventional optical fiber doped with erbium.
JP2003-283028A discloses a glass composition including a divalent metal oxide in addition to the above-mentioned components. The addition of the divalent metal oxide allows this glass composition to have excellent meltability as compared to the glass disclosed in JP2002-252397A. Furthermore, since a light amplifier including this glass composition contains bismuth as a fluorescent element, it operates in a broader wavelength region.